Harry Potter After The War
by Rachie81
Summary: The Reunion of Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Between the last two chapters.


**Harry Potter ****after the War**

**This is my second story not including my ****so PLZ review**

_**Chapter 1: Reunion**_

Harry Potter collapsed onto the couch. He looked around the Gryffindor common room. He allotted 20 minutes of resting before explaining himself to Ginny.

He decided against starvation and to call Kreacher.

"Kreacher could you please come here?" he asked

Kreacher appeared with a prompt pop

"Master, Master Harry, Is you being okay?"

The elf asked

Harry thought it quite funny that only 2 years ago this same elf had been insulting his blood.

"Yes" he replied "umm listen Kreacher could you get me something to eat?"

"Of course master" Kreacher said, then he disapperated with a pop

He returned seconds later with a large platter full of sandwiches then popped away.

Harry dug into the food with gusto, he was extremely hungry.

5 mins later he had emptied the platter.

He decided to have a little nap and fell asleep on the couch.

Ginny was sitting with her family except Ron in the great hall.

She realized he was missing and looked for him just as he and Hermione entered the hall, hand in hand. She also noticed that Harry was not there. She ran to her brother and demanded. "Don't lie to me Ron, where is Harry?" she knew she sounded angry and that was okay because she was. Ron's face broke into a nervous, almost frightened expression as he started to stutter

"Co com common room."

Ginny rolled her eyes and started that way her anger building up.

She ran to the fat lady's portrait only to find her missing.

So Ginny waited.

Half an hour later the fat lady returned. Ginny promptly stated the password and stormed in.

She looked around the common room, her eyes fell onto her favorite couch.

The one Harry was asleep on. She felt anger bubble up inside her as she stalked to the couch.

Harry awoke with a slap. Quite literally, someone had slapped him. He wrenched open his eyes and saw a furious Ginny standing over him _oh-ohh_ he thought he'd better explain himself.

"Ginny I know you're angry but let me explain" he got no response but decided to tell her everything starting with the prophecy. This took a good 45 mins. Ginny said nothing till he reached the part about going to shell cottage.

Where she interrupted "you were there and they didn't tell me they are getting bat-bogeyed!"

Harry continued with the story, telling the complete truth. He finished with "then I left Dumbledore's office and came here."

He looked into her brown eyes and it hurt him deeply to see tears flowing silently down her face. When she spoke her voice shook, "I thought you were dead"

"I was Ginny, I died for you, for everyone, but mostly I died for you. I died because I love you, because you are everything to me."

When he had finished he stood up and was about to say how sorry he was but couldn't because at that moment Ginny kissed him. She broke off and hugged him tight she whispered "I love you too"

She gave him a quick kiss then went up to her dormitory. He followed suit and went up to his dormitory collapsed on his bed.

Ginny sat on her bed brushing her long red hair thinking of her Harry. He loved her. She was so happy that he was alright, that he loved her and that he told her the truth. Maybe an hour later Hermione came in. Ginny stood up and hugged her. Whispering in her ear "Harry and I are back together and he told me everything." Hermione smiled "good you deserve to be together"

"So do you and Ron" Ginny said with a sly smile Hermione blushed.

"Anyway," Ginny said taking pity on Hermione "I miss Harry already" sighing Ginny continued to brush her hair. Hermione said "wait here I have an idea" then she went down the staircase she was missing Ron so her plan was perfect she entered the boys dorms to find Ron and Harry having a serious discussion. "Harry" she called, he looked up "can I talk to you?" "Sure" he said, his curiosity spiked. Hermione waited for him to leave before kissing Ron lightly and whispering "be back soon"

Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her "what is it?" he asked "Ginny misses you"

"Oh" he said glancing at the girls dormitories "I'd go and see her but the stairs will turn into a slide" Hermione smiled and said "Not if you aren't touching them" Harry looked at her confusedly she drew her wand "levicorpus" and hoisted Harry up by his ankle, levitating him up to Ginny. Ginny sat and stared at her upside down boyfriend and watched as Hermione winked and whispered "see you both in the morning" leaving Harry hanging in the air harry summoned a cushion beneath him before muttering "liberacorpus" landing on the cushion. He banished the cushion, straightened his clothes then sat on the bed next to Ginny, Who sat staring open mouthed at him in astonishment, only snapping out of it when he chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled warmly at him kissing his lips before lay down with Ginny curled up in Harry's arms.

_**Remember I do not own Harry Potter**__** or any of JK Rowling's characters **_

**Thanks again to:**

_Piratebee_

_Not-cute-but-dazzling-alice_

_Courtney0012_

_Showpony aka Mossclaw17_

**I DID NOT GET **_**Edward Cullen**_** FOR MY BIRTHDAY- how depressing**

**If anyone wants to give him to me feel free : ) :D**

**Love always**

**Rachie81**

**XO**


End file.
